


streaming

by karlspaintednails



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Twitch stream, blowjob, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: sapnap gets a surprise visit under his desk by dream while he's streaming~enjoy!(also on wattpad)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 231





	1. stay focused (01)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i write smut for horny pre-teens  
> (preferably 16+ but ✨idc how old you are✨)

On a long, cold tuesday afternoon, Sapnap decided to start stream on twitch. He decided to do it now instead of 3am for a change. He figured he'd get a lot of viewers which would be good for him. 

He knew Dream was out shopping so he sent him a quick text letting him know he's streaming and kept the door to his gaming room unlocked. 

After streaming for almost an hour, Dream soon enough came into their shared home and make his way upstairs into who knows where. 

Dream slowly and carefully opened the door to Sapnap's gaming room without making any noise, making sure the twitch couldn't hear or realize he came in. 

Sapnap quickly looked over at the door and saw Dream smiling widely towards him. He was fighting the urge to give him a welcome-home-kiss but knew he couldn't since he was streaming. 

Dream watched him from afar for a bit and eyed him hungrily, lust glazing over his eyes before contemplating what to do next. 

Dream thought and knew exactly what he was gonna do and quickly fell onto all 4s, crawling around the room until he made his way underneath the table, right where Sap's legs meet his face. 

Dream slowly trailed his hand up Sap's knee to his thigh and massaged him along his sweatpants.

He felt Sap tense up without making noise from the sudden contact, but slowly relax when he realized it was Dream. 

Sap was slowly shifting his legs and gave a few dry coughs as to what Dream was trying to do. He looked down slightly and saw Dream's large green eyes stare back up at him with a smirk plastered on his face. 

Sap automatically looked back up with a deep shade of red on his cheeks, thankful that he wasn't doing facecam ever though his fans begged him constantly. He decided on reading a few of the donations to distract the thoughts that came to mind and to keep his fans focused on the minecraft attempt speedrun. 

Dream silently laughed out a breath and brought his hands up to Sap's crotch, palming him through his pants and saw him grow larger every stroke. 

Sap was forcefully trying to hide his moans and kept shifting in his chair in attempt to ignore the sensation it gave him. 

Dream kept palming him and swiftfully pulled down his sweats just enough for him to whip out his member and started stroking it. Using the precum as lube and stroked faster as he went. 

Sapnap was surprisingly very good at hiding his vocal emotions but it took everything inside him to not moan out a single word, he instead made faces and coughed out a few times here and there and let out a 'frustrated' sigh.

Dream, satisfied with his teasing and his boyfriends silent moans, he finally took the tip in his mouth. Sucking slightly and softly licked all over the base of his member. 

Sapnap lowly growled out a groan and kept his thoughts as clear and focused as a he possibly could; he just entered the nether and was still trying to find a fortress. 

A donation popped up on his screen asking: "Would you ever consider recreating the crafting table meme with George in real life?" 

Sapnap giggled slightly to himself and repeated the question to his viewers, but specifically for Dream to hear. 

Dream definitely overheard the donation and got slightly jealous that people ship George with Sapnap after that crafting table clip from George's stream. He stopped licking Sapnap and waited for his answer. 

Sapnap felt cold without Dream around him and knew his was jealous from that donation. He didn't want him to be upset and knew what to respond with. "Uhmm, hahaha no," He laughed, "No i would definitely not recreate that scene with George" He stated. 

Dream, happy with that response but wanted more, started to take Sapnap whole and suck down on his cock hard, bobbing his head up and down before going in deeper, all the way, until his nose is buried in his pubic hair. 

Sapnap was about to answer a different question until he felt Dream. By surprise, he took in a deep breath and held it. He took away one of his hands from the keyboard to grab ahold of Dream's hair, petting it out of his face before slightly tugging on the strands, almost trying to pull him off. 

"Maybe i would consider recreating that scene with Dream thought" Sapnap started, joking around with chat, "but definitely not George" He said, knowing Dream would like that very much considered the exact situation they were in right now. 

Dream become very aroused at that sentence and started palming himself through his pants, moaning out ever so slightly to which gave a vibration to Sapnap's cock. 

Sapnap couldn't handle the heat anymore and felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, he knew he was close and was about to cum anytime now.

Unable to think, he quickly pretended to fall into the lava under him in the nether and burned to death, dying in the game before rage quitting and stopping the stream, telling his fans he'll complete that game later.

After finally and officially ending the stream, Sapnap let out a long, loud and deep groan that's been way over needed to come out.

Dream smiled as Sapnap's cum filled his mouth and swallowed it all, quickly cumming in his pants after the sight of Sap's face and hearing his final and needed moan. 

Sapnap breathes out and looked down at Dream, watching as he cleaned off his cum on the sides of his mouth, his panting coming to a stop before looking back up at Sap with a cheeky smile. 

"You're totally getting it this time" Sapnap sais before pulling Dream up by his arms and into his lap. He quickly connected his lips with his to which Dream melted into it instantly, deepened it with a moan as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

The two broke apart for air and Sapnap looked into Dream's eyes so lovingly that he didn't care that he was almost exposed to the public. 

"Welcome home" Sapnap said before kissing him again. 

—  
To be continued!  
Word Count: 1046


	2. like a cowboy baby (02)

"Welcome home" Sapnap said before kissing him again.

Dream was straddling Sapnap in his gaming chair, Dream was giving him a blow job during his stream to be funny, and they just ended it.

Sapnap trailed his hands down Dream's waist as they continued their kiss, the two opening their mouths to deepen their kiss, causing them to moaned out.

Dream wrapped his arms around Sapnap's neck and leaned into him, making his head go back into the head rest and look up, still kissing passionately.

The two moaned out in their kiss and suddenly, Dream was lifted up into Sap's arms only to set him down into the gaming chair instead. Dream gasped out, confused and stayed quiet and let Sapnap do his thing.

Sapnap brought his hands towards his own pants and removed them completely, exposing him once again. Dream blushed when he look at Sapnap as he continued, eventually going up to him and unbuttoning his pants to pull them down enough to expose his member.

Sapnap smirked and straddled Dream instead, their shafts touching each other and causing them both to gasp out slightly. Dream's hands automatically landed on Sapnap's waist underneath his shirt.

Sapnap took ahold of both of their members in one hand and stroked them together, hardening them by the minute. Using his other hand to grip the chair for balance.

Dream moaned and looked up at Sapnap to whom was smirking, "I did say you're totally getting it this time" Sapnap finished and brought two fingers into his mouth, coating it with saliva and brought them down to his own entrance to stretched him out. His other hand still stroking him and Dream.

Dream moaned and was enjoying the view, keeping his hands on Sapnap's waist. He ran his hands up and down his sides before leaning up to kiss his neck. Licking and sucking marks into the pale skin, soon turning red and purple as they continued. "God Sappy, you're doing so good, you look so pretty"

Sapnap blushed and moaned as Dream bit his neck, along with fingering himself; to which he eventually pulled his fingers out when he thought he was stretched enough. The younger quickly coated Dream's dick with his pre-cum and lifting himself up and positioned Dream towards his entrance.

Sapnap finally looked into Dream's eyes, both orbs coated with a layer of lust, anxious to continue their fun. "So.. you're gonna ride me?" Dream asked the obvious, causing Sapnap to giggle and smirk.

"Like a cowboy, baby~" Sapnap responded as he lowered himself down onto Dream, both boys moaned out as pleasure filled them whole.

Dream's eyes tightly closed shut as he deepened himself into the chair, he want to pick Sapnap up and fuck him senseless but knew better that this was Sapnap's time.

Sapnap automatically started bouncing the second he adjusted and tightly gripped on Dream's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin. "Aww~ D-Dream you feel so good~" Sapnap slurred out. 

Dream started moaning and grunting as he felt Sapnap lift himself up and slam back down onto his dick at a fast pace. Dream held onto his hips to steady him, he leaned up and connected their lips again in an open mouth kiss.

Sapnap moaned into the kiss and twirled his tongue around with Dream's as he continued bouncing onto him.

Dream trailed his hands up Sapnap's chest and pinched his nipple, causing Sap to break their kiss and gasp, still bouncing. Dream smirked and enjoyed the view in front of him, he arched his back slightly and managed to go deeper into Sapnap to whom moaned out loudly, arching his own back as as he hit his prostate dead on and kept hitting it since.

"Sappy Nappy~ you're so pretty, just for me~" Dream said, placing his hand on his cheek. Sapnap blushed and looked into Dream's eyes with his mouth open, drool spilling out and running down his chin as they continued.

Dream smirked and started stroking Sapnap's member, matching the same pace as Sapnap's bouncing. "D-Dream! Agh~ You're going too fast.." Sapnap responded, his breath cough as he moaned out louder then before, gripping onto the back of the chair for dear life to not fall off.

Sapnap's bouncing slowly came to a stop and instead grinded his hips back and forth. His face and body movements showed he was clearly tired, but neither came to their orgasm yet. Dream smiled devilishly and knew what to do, he held Sapnap's waist still, and thrusted upwards into him.

Sapnap regained conscience and let out a high pitch moan, his body falling forward with his head resting on Dream's shoulder. "Ah! Agh, D-Dream~" Sapnap managed to say, tears started prickling in the corner of his eyes cause of over stimulated pleasure.

"I've got you baby~" Dream said into his ear, kissing it and biting it lightly. He held Sapnap close against his chest as he continued to brutally abuse his hole.

"C-close, i'm so close Dreamy~" Sapnap breathed out, sweat started building up in his hairline and forehead. His whole body was trembling as Dream continued slamming into him.

Dream groaned and licked Sapnap's ear and started stroking Sapnap's member again, "Cum for me baby~" Dream said against his ear.

Dream smirked, he loved seeing Sapnap in this state; physically exhausted just from sex. He was panting really hard and was trembling in his arms. His moans became very high pitched as Dream found his prostate again.

Sapnap couldn't hold back anymore and soon came onto both of their stomachs seconds after. Screaming "Ah! I love you Dreamy~" as he through his head back.

Dream got a good look at his face; it was completely flushed red with sweat mixed with tears rolled down his cheeks. His euphoric orgasm made him speechless for moments, gripping Dream's shoulder and the back of the chair tightly.

Dream thrusted a few more times before he soon came after feeling Sapnap tighten himself around him. He groans loudly as he filled Sapnap full, quickly coming back from his high, both boys breathing heavily.

Sapnap rested his forehead against Dream's, looking into his eyes. "That.. was a lot" Sapnap said with a wide eyes, smiling slightky

"I didn't hurt you, did i?" Dream asked quickly, kissing Sapnap's lips sweetly before kissing all over his face and licking his sweat mixed tears off his cheek.

Sapnap giggled, "No, you didn't hurt me at all, baby~ I didn't realize how much energy riding can take out of you" He said, slowly getting up and off Dream's dick, cum soon spilling out of him and down his thighs. "I'm so tired!"

Dream chuckled and got up, lifting Sapnap off his feet after he saw him almost fall. "No you don't! It's bath time~" He said as they walked into the bathroom. 

—  
Word Count: 1151

**Author's Note:**

> (if nick or clay ever find this or mentions they are EXTREMELY uncomfortable with sexual fanfics about them: i won't hesitate to delete this)


End file.
